oriandtheblindforestfandomcom-20200222-history
Elements of Light
The Elements of Light are mystical powers in the forest of Nibel that keep the land in balance and also keep it safe. Their power is regulated by the Spirit Tree who maintains the entirety of Nibel through his own power. After the disastrous events of the Light Ceremony resulted in Kuro stealing away Sein, the Elements lose their energy and subsequently throw Nibel into chaos without the Spirit Tree to keep them ignited. Each Element is responsible for maintaining a particular trait of Nibel. After Ori is told of their destiny, their journey centers around rekindling the three Elements in order to restore the forest to its former self. The Element of Waters The Element of Waters is the first Element Ori comes across in their journey. Housed in the very heart of the Ginso Tree, the Element of Waters used to channel all of Nibel's water through the Tree's core and keep it clean. After the Spirit Tree lost his power, the insides of the Ginso Tree become rotten and dry and its heart was taken over by the foul corruption of the Blinding. Before Ori restores the Element, they cannot swim in any of Nibel's water as they will take damage from its corruption. After escaping the Ginso Tree, Ori gains the ability to swim freely in the now clean waters. The Element of Winds The Element of Winds is kept safe within the depths of the Forlorn Ruins, the home of the Gumon. It appears to be responsible for regulating the channels of air in Nibel. After being extinguished, these air conduits were stilled and the Forlorn Ruins themselves were frozen over, killing the Gumon who lived inside. After Ori rekindles the Element of Winds, they are able to use Kuro's Feather as a parachute to access new areas of Nibel that they could otherwise not have reached before when the winds are restored. The Element of Warmth Sealed away in the center of Mount Horu, the Element of Warmth is the final step on Ori's journey to save Nibel from Kuro's wrath. As Sein remarks they have never seen the mountain in the state it is in when they enter it, this Element appears to be have been responsible for keeping Horu's volcanic tendencies under control. Without its power, the mountain slowly builds over the course of the story until it is ready to erupt. Since nothing is chronologically placed after it in the game itself, it is assumed that it controlled the temperatures, hence why Mount Horu seemed green and calm in the epilogue of the game, and even the Forlorn Ruins was described as lush, and without this Element the temperatures began to spiral out of control. Though Ori is successful in rekindling this Element and preventing a full scale eruption, Kuro's intervention does not halt the damage already done by Horu's fire. It is only thanks to her later sacrifice and reuniting Sein with the Spirit Tree that the resulting light extinguishes the inferno and finally restores Nibel to its former glory. Trivia * Restoring each Element unlocks an associated achievement in all versions of the game. ** "Run For Your Life" - Cleanse the Ginso Tree's heart ** "Solid Ground" - Restore the winds of Nibel ** "Rekindle" - Fan the flames Category:Lore Category:Elements of Gameplay